Anything for You
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Antonio and Jayden would do anything for their loves...


Anything for you

Author Note: Hey! notanormalpie here AGAIN. I am on a ROLL.

Mia stared at the concrete, letting the rain fall onto her body. The sadness and insecurity she was feeling was hammering her heart. Her blonde friend had tried to help, but she was crying now, feeling the same, them holding onto each other. The two girls faintly heard the footsteps behind them.

"Chicas? Are you okay?" Antonio put a hand on their backs, though her was looking at Emily, his crush.

"We're just insecure right now," Emily sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because of the battle earlier," Mia replied. It came back to them.

"_No!" Mia and Emily screamed as all the guys fell, demorphed by the Nilock, who's electric power in his teneticales was powerful. _

"_Looks down we're down to you little wires," the monster laughed, his tenticales coming for them. Ducking away, the two girls tried to fight him, but they were deprived of their swords. _

"_Now what?" Mia gulped. _

"_You lose the suit!" the beat wrapped her up, and the Pink Ranger was electrocuted. Emily screamed, guilt in her chest for letting her best friend go down. _

"_Yellow looks good on you, my signature color," the beast wrapped around her, "let's see how you conduct my current." She screamed, falling, her suit gone. The only thing that saved them was him drying out. _

"I let him get me and hurt Em," Mia sniffed.

"And I let him beat me," Emily buried her red face in her knees.

"We don't blame you, chicas," Antonio sat beside his crying crush.

"Antonio's right," Jayden sat beside Mia, reaching out to hold her.

"I just.." the Pink Ranger felt like she'd let everybody down. She rushed off, and Jayden decided she needed time to cool down.

"You did your best," Antonio tried to hold Emily.

Pulling away, she cried, "B-but you g-guys got hu-hurt. I'm..I'm sorry."

The youngest girl rushed off, stumbling in the slick rain. Antonio started after her, but Jayden stopped him.

"Let them cool down," he advised his team, "girls are complicated like that."

XXXXXXX

The Gold Ranger found Emily crying under a thicket of limbs and leaves. He sat beside her, the rain a drizzle.

"We don't blame you, chica," he tried to consol her.

"I know," Emily sighed, "but I just wish I was stronger."

"You'll get better," Antonio held her.

"But being a Samurai is all I know how to try and be good at," she sighed, "the only other thing is play the flute a little. Everything else I always mess up."

"Look," he smiled, "I'm sure there is something else you are just as good at than be a Samurai."

He suddenly got an idea.

"Want to do something that involves training and fun?" he asked her.

"Sure?" she looked at him, hazels full of curiousness.

He pulled out his iPod and hit play. The tango music started to play, and they danced. She was slightly clumsy, but as they kept dancing, she got to be a very graceful dancer. The girl was smiling with the very clumsy Antonio by the time she was there.

"Thanks," Emily kissed his cheek, "come on. Let's go get some cupcakes."

XXXXXXXX

The Red Ranger located Mia under a tree, tracing the tree's swirls with her finger. When she noticed Jayden's presense, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for that crying episode," she sighed, "I just feel like I can't ever be as good as you. And then like nobody cares about how hard I try."

"I do," he embraced her securely, "I care about you. So much so, I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, right," she shook her midnight hair.

Smiling, Jayden sang from his heart.

_First V_

_You feeling like your not loved,  
>like you have to take the hit.<br>But when I see you suffor,  
>it hits me in my stomach pit.<em>

_To see you cry,  
>it's a sad sight.<br>Just know this my dear,  
>Somebody loves you.<em>

_Chorus_

_I would do anything for you,  
>and my love will always be true.<br>I will take your hits, and catch you when you fall,  
>even go with you to the mall.<em>

_No matter what you think,  
>I don't mind anything.<br>I would even die to make you happy,  
>yeah, anything for you.<em>

_Second V_

_You feeling a little sad?  
>I do all I can and cheer you up.<br>You feeling bad?  
>I give all the medicine to make you good.<em>

_You feeling nervous?  
>I consol you, talk about those fears.<br>You feeling happy?  
>I'll make sure to make it la-ast.<em>

_(Chorus.)_

_Yeah, no matter what the request,  
>I will do it. Yeah.<br>Just gimmie a call,  
>I'll be there.<em>

_(Chorus.)_

_Yeah, I would die..._

_(Chorus.)_

_I would even die for you,  
>Yeah, anything... <em>

_For you. _

Mia smiled, and Jayden cheered, "There it is! That pretty little smile!"

Laughing, Mia took his hand.

"Thanks, Jay," she grinned, "now, I think I hear Antonio and Emily. Let's go get some of that ice-cream with them."

The two pairs of kids who secretly loved each other smiled and laughed like normal. No matter how insecure the girls got, the boys were always ready to pick them up and make them laugh. They'd do anything to make them happy.

Anything.


End file.
